Yin Yang: A One Piece Story
by Ravemas
Summary: In a time of pirates a young man begins his journey through the seas. Battling fierce enemies and traveling distant lands and witnessing the wonders of his world alongside his crew in hopes of becoming…The Pirate King!
1. Chapter 1

Yin Yang: A One Piece Story

In a time of pirates a young man begins his journey through the seas. Battling fierce enemies and traveling distant lands and witnessing the wonders of his world alongside his crew in hopes of becoming…The Pirate King!

Chapter 1 His Name is….

The sounds of the people in the street are deafened by the fireworks going off outside of the town as they celebrate their annual farming festival. The streets were cluttered with people and the vendors selling their goods and foods. The children of the village were running all around while wearing traditional masks consisting of monkeys, dogs, rabbits, and deer.

As the towns' people were celebrating they didn't notice the new face making his way through the crowd.

It was a young man with tan skin with jet black hair around eighteen years old that had a small crescent scar under his eye he was wearing a long leaved brown shirt and gray pants but the most noticeable thing was the white glove he wore on his left hand and the black one he wore on his right.

He maneuvered his way through the crowd until he could find a vendor with a stand where he could sit down at. He found a red cart with stools that was selling kabobs. The owner was an older man with a pot belly wearing a chefs' hat.

"Hello and welcome to Gens' kabob stand don't think I've seen you around before" said the owner.

"I'm just stopping by on my way somewhere" said the young man.

"Well you certainly picked a good time to stop by it being festival time and all so what will it be" said Gen.

"Yeah I noticed so what are you all celebrating anyway and two kabobs and a glass of water".

"Todays the day this island was saved from a great evil by the legendary hero" said Gen as he placed the kabobs and water in front of the young man.

"Great evil huh so what exactly was his great evil anyway" said he the young man as he bit into his food.

"Oh no one is sure anymore some say a powerful pirate others say a demon, but in all honesty the rest of us just care about the festivities and food" said Gen.

"Well I guess any excuse to have some fun is a good excuse huh" said the young man with a smirk.

"Exactly, and that will be $18 berrie for the food" said Gen with a huge grin on his face".

"Well thanks for the food and the story" said the young man as he put the money on the counter.

"Hey so where are you heading anyway" asked Gen?

The young man looked back with a smile on his face.

"Where ever the wind takes me".

"Ah so you're a leave it to fate kind of guy".

"Nope I just don't have a map".

"What a weird kid".

The young man was making his way to the spot where he had tied off his boat but when he got there he saw something he shouldn't have. Two men were standing around his boat while a third man was rifling through his belongings he had left on there. The three men were all wearing identical green stripped shirts. They all had swords and pistols strapped to their waists.

The young man made his way toward the three men.

"Hey what do you guys think you're doing to my ship" said the young man?

"Huh" said all three of the men as they turned to see who was behind them.

It was at this time that the young man got a good look at what these men looked like.

The two men outside of the boat were about the same size as he was and both had bright red hair and crooked noses they looked like brothers but he couldn't be sure.

The third man inside the boat was a bit rounder then the other two and somewhat shorter with dark black hair and an oval shaped head.

The short man made his way out of the boat and pointed his gun at the young man.

"Now why don't you get out of here kid before you find yourself with a bullet in ya head" the short man.

The other two men just stood there with their arms crossed and smiling at the situation.

The young man on the other hand just had a look of confusion on his face.

"So you want me to just walk away and let you steal all my stuff" asked the young man?

"Yup" said the short man.

"And all because you have a gun pointed at me"?

"That's the idea kid now get going" said the short man.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen and I suggest you stop pointing that gun at me before I lay you out flat on the ground" said the young man.

The three men started laughing.

"Kid I gave you a chance and you blew it so I'll see ya in hell" said the short man as he pulled trigger.

The young man jumped to his right out of the path of the bullet and dashed toward the three men and slammed his fist into the gut of the short man. The short man fell flat on his face onto the sand of the beach.

The other two men reached for their swords as they did this the young man jumped up and kicked the man on the right in his head and once he touched the ground he aimed a right hook at the last of the men standing.

All three of the men were now on the ground and unconscious. The young man was about to get on his boat and shove off until he noticed a much larger ship a few hundred yards whose flag had a picture of skull and crossbones covered in green stripes similar to the shirts the men were wearing.

"Well this can't be good, just once I want to go to an island where nothing crazy happens" said the young man.

"And I should stop talking to myself but one problem at a time" said the young man as he made his way to the pirate ship.

At the pirate ship a crew of thirty men was gathered on the deck as a man in a bright green captains jacket was looking over them on the upper deck.

"Men we are here for two reasons to pillage this island and to rob them of all of their possessions and valuables. Now this isn't the most prosperous or famous of islands but once we are through with it they will tell tales of its destruction throughout the seas and no one will dare tangle with captain Shag and the green stripe pirates" said the man in the green jacket.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah" said the entirety of the crew!

The pirates ran off the ship and onto the beach all armed and wanting a fight. As they were making their way up the path to the town they were surprised to see a lone man standing atop a pair of fallen trees blocking the path to the town.

"Hey kid were you the one that blocked the path" said one of the pirates?

"Maybe depends on what you're going to do when you get to the town" said the young man.

"Were going to destroy it of course for we are the Green Stripe Pirates" said Captain Shag.

"Really green stripe pirates that's the best name you could come up with" said the young man?

"What is wrong with the name" said Shag.

"Its' not important but there is no way I'm going to let you into the town" said the young man.

"And why not" said Shag?

"Really, well for one you said you were going to destroy the town second your pirate crew is called the green stripe pirates and most importantly I hate people that ruin a good party" said the young man with a smirk.

"And how do you plan on stopping all of us on your own" said Shag?

"Well that depends on you. You can go back to your ship and sail off on your own or I can make you".

"Hahahaha" laughed all the pirates.

"Well boys it looks like the fun is gonna start a little early, get him".

"They never take the easy route" said the young man as he removed his white glove.

2 days later…

A navy ship had docked at the harbor of the island coming out of it was a tall, skinny man in a white coat carrying a painting canvas with him and making his way to the town along with two other men in white uniforms.

A small man in blue suit came to welcome the three men as they entered the town.

"Hello sirs I'm the mayor of this town and I would just like to welcome you to….

The mayor was stopped midsentence as the man with the canvas walked by him set up his canvas and began painting.

"I apologize for our captain mayor but he has this thing where he has to paint places he has never been to before" said one of the men.

"I..Its fine I have heard great thing about captain Zomba and his marines I'm sure he can deal with the situation" said the mayor.

"Well why don't you show us to the problem you reported" said the marine.

The mayor led the marines to the other side of the island and down to the beach. When they got there on the beach stood giant pillars of stone walls and spires riddled with holes.

"And you found unconscious pirates inside of the structures correct" asked the marine?

"Yes they were all passed out and when we realized they were pirates we quickly took away their weapons and chained them up they are all still in the towns jail" said the mayor.

"Did they say anything when they came to "asked the marine?

"They all just kept muttering something about a white hand".

The two marines looked at each other.

"So he was here to huh" said Zomba.

"It would appear so captain" said the marine.

"Who was here" asked the mayor?

"An individual who has been making a bit of a stir in North Blue lately, so far he is responsible for the defeat of 6 minor pirate crews" said Zomba.

"Who is he and how did he cause all of this" asked the mayor?

"Were not sure on the how yet but what we do know is his name is Yoh".

Author's notes

Well this is my one piece fanfiction and just to give you all a heads up this story takes place in a universe where luffy and his crew don't exist nor do any of your other favorite characters. This is all going to be as original as possible. And I would like to apologize for my poorley written fight scenes I will get better. So if you guys have any suggestions or want to give some ideas would be more than happy to listen. So please look forward to the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The man with the Blindfold

It is midday as Yoh travels in his small ship surrounded at all sides by the ocean the winds blowing at his sail toward a new adventure in the seas of North Blue.

"Well I'm definitely lost, knew I should have bought a map at the last town" said Yoh

It has been two days since Yoh has left the celebrating town and stopped the potential pirate invasion. He has been drifting at sea in hopes of finding possible crew members but so far he hasn't found anyone he feels is a right fit to join him.

Out the corner of his eye he spied a small island a few miles away and began paddling his way toward it in hopes of finding some crew mates or at the very least some much needed supplies.

As he made his way onto a secluded beach and tied off his boat to a stone that was sticking out of the ground. He soon found his way to a cobble path that led to a small village.

It looked like it was a farming village from all of the livestock grazing and plants growing all around the place.

The people of the village were all tending to the animals and tilling the fields. Many of them were wearing farming hats and thick boots to help with the sun beating down on them and to walk on the uneven roads. Yoh had not seen a farming village since he had left home to become a pirate and was basking in the familiarity of it all.

"Hey you need something" said a voice from behind Yoh.

Yoh turned around to find a small kid in a straw hat and blue shirt starring up at him with a scowl on his face.

"Actually there is do you know where I can find some supplies" asked Yoh?

"Follow me" said the kid.

"So do you always make it habit of talking to complete strangers and helping them" asked Yoh?

"I do if it means getting new people off of this island faster" said the kid.

"And what makes this your island" asked Yoh?

"This is Niko island and I'm Niko need any more explanation".

"Fair enough lead the way Niko I'm Yoh by the way"

"Didn't ask and don't care now come on".

Yoh followed the kid down the main street of the village that came to an end at a small red cottage that looked like it was falling apart.

On the door was a sign that read Ceros' general store. Yoh and Niko entered through the door of the cottage which set off a small bell that was attached to the door. Yoh had noticed that on the walls were an assortment of supplies and some strange objects that he had never seen before.

"Is that you Niko" said a voice coming from the back of the cottage?

"Yeah Cero and I brought a customer".

"Oh okay I'll be out in a second" said the voice.

Out of the back came a young man a little taller than Yoh with long white hair and pale skin and was wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt, white pants, and his eyes were covered by a black blindfold.

On his right hip hung a rectangular piece of wood about the length of a grown man's arm.

"Hello I'm Cero and welcome to my store what can I get you" asked Cero?

"Uh hi I just need some provisions like some dried meat and water but just enough I can fit on to a small boat and a map of the blues if you have one" said Yoh.

"No problem. Niko go to the cellar and get some meat and a jug of water".

Niko quickly made his way past Cero and to the cellar.

"So what exactly do you need a map of the blues for" asked Cero?

This question caught Yoh off guard but he knew it wouldn't be the best idea to reveal that he was a pirate.

"I'm just traveling around no real reason".

Yoh noticed Cero's ears started to twitch as he was talking.

"You're lying" said Cero as he stared at Yoh which wasn't easy to tell with his eyes being covered.

"I wouldn't suggest trying to lie to Cero he can always tell truth from a lie" said Niko as he brought up a bag full of meats and the water he was sent to get.

"And how are you able to know if someone's lying or not" asked Yoh?

"Well for one you're a horrible liar, but also because your heart rate started picking up while you were talking it's the universal sign for when someone's lying" said Cero.

"But how could you tell my heart rate went up".

"Well in case you hadn't noticed I'm blind, so to compensate for my lack of sight my other senses are much more acute. Like being able to hear your heat beat" said Cero.

"That's cool and I bet it really comes in handy huh" said Yoh.

"It can in the right situations" said Cero.

"Hey if you think that's impressive you should see Cero's swordsmanship" said Niko.

Cero quickly shot a look over at Niko.

"Niko he doesn't need to know about that" said Cero sternly.

"You're a swordsman" asked Yoh?

"That is none of your business" said Cero with the same stern voice.

As soon as Cero stopped talking a man twice Cero's size busted through the front door.

The man was at least 9ft tall and wider than the door frame which is why there was now a giant hole where the door used to be. He was shirtless and had a bazooka strapped to his back.

"Well looks like its true there is a new guy on the island, were you trying to hide him Cero" said the large man?

"I wasn't aware you didn't know him Crawl" said Cero.

"Well doesn't matter" said Crawl.

Crawl turned toward Yoh and showed a large grin on his face which revealed his mouth of gold teeth.

"Now you, you owe money for coming to this island" said Crawl.

"What! What kind of island charges just for coming to it" screamed Yoh!

"The kind that belongs to Captain Cad Roc and the Teeth pirates" said Crawl.

Yoh just looked at Crawl with a weird look on his face.

"Seriously how hard is it to come up with a decent pirate crew name, but anyway if I refuse to pay what happens" said Yoh.

Just then Crawl turned swung his massive forearm at Yoh sending him flying through the wall and making another hole in the shop.

"That, now seeing as he won't be able to pay me anymore I guess I'll just take what he owes me from you two".

"Me and Nikos family just paid our taxes we don't have anything else to give" said Cero.

"Really now then maybe I should just destroy this shop of yours".

"You can't do that" said Niko.

"Oh really brat and what are you going to do to stop me".

Niko just looked at Cero and somehow Cero knew to look back at him, but Cero just shook his head.

"That's what I thought now move before you end up like that other gu-

As Crawl was talking Yoh came out of nowhere and sent a dive kick right into the back of Crawls head. Cero quickly got out of the way of the big man's body as it came crashing toward him. Crawl hit his face right on the stores counter causing most of his gold teeth to fall out of his mouth.

"Next time you knock someone through a wall make sure their actually dead before righting them off"

"Awsroll (asshole)" screamed Crawl.

Crawl grabbed his bazooka and was about to fire it at Yoh. Normally Yoh would have easily gotten out of the way of the rocket but what happened next made this unnecessary.

Almost everyone in the store was surprised to see that instead of a bazooka firing there was Crawls severed hand on the floor with its grip still on the bazooka. But what was more surprising was what caused it.

Cero stood right next to the severed hand. In his hand was a katana that was shining brilliantly from the light coming from the holes in the wall. The handle of the katana was a small rectangular piece of wood and that the rectangular piece of wood from earlier now had a square hole in the middle of it.

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed Crawl who was now gripping on to his stump.

"So that piece of wood was a sword and sheath this entire time" said Yoh.

"Yes" said Cero.

"So why didn't you use it earlier" asked Yoh?

"The same reason I didn't do away with these people when they first came to this island I didn't want to put the people of the village in danger, but what has just happened it looks like I won't have much of a choice but to fight" said Cero.

"Uss gih ha righ" (You got that right) mumbled Crawl.

"Shut it already" said Yoh as he knocked the now one handed man out.

"So do you want a hand dealing with these guys" asked Yoh.

"This isn't your fight" said Cero.

"One of their guys threw me through a wall not entirely over that so whether or not you like it or not I'm helping".

"Fine have it your ways, Niko head back to the village and let the people know what's happening.

Niko quickly ran back to warn the village.

"Just to warn you were going up against a crew of twenty with just the two of us" said Cero.

"Then we shouldn't have a problem".

Authors Notes:

Well heres the second chapter hope you all enjoyed it and look forward to the 3rd installment of the series where are two heroes face off against captain Cad Roc and the teeth pirates. Now for a little reader involvement the first to guess Cad rocs devil fruit I will add a character of their creation in the next chapter and if I like I'll keep it in the series so like last time please review and leave any suggestions u might have.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cero's sword the First mate found.

Yoh and Cero make their way to the pirates hide out in order to free the town of its pirate rulers. Cero leads Yoh to an old mining tunnel.

"This tunnel will lead us right under the pirates hideout if we're lucky there won't be to many of them near the exit when we get there" said Cero.

"What if I can guarantee that there won't be any near the exit" said Yoh.

"What do you mean"?

"I'll distract the small fish while you go after their captain"

"How do you plan to do that" "Let's just say I have a few tricks under my glove"

"Don't you mean sleeve"?

"No".

"Are you sure you will be okay"?

"I'm sure now just go save your island man".

Cero pointed Yoh to the main gate of the pirates' hideout. When he got there he saw a very large spiral tower standing near the edge of a cliff.

He made his way toward the tower and approached a pirate that was sleeping at his post.

"Some people just don't take their jobs seriously" said Yoh.

Yoh quickly grabbed the sleeping man by his shirt and threw him in the direction of the tower. The man smashed through the wooden walls of the tower.

Moments later at least two dozen men came storming through the front door of the tower.

All were armed with swords, axes, pistols and other assorted weapons. And they were all wearing bandanas around their mouths that had a picture of fanged teeth on them.

"Hey sorry about your sleeping friend but he should really have been doing a better job of keeping lookout" said

The pirates stared Yoh down as they readied to attack him.

"Now hold on guys we don't have to fight. Now if you just leave the island peacefully you guys can avoid some unnecessary pain, so what do you say" asked Yoh?

The pirates just laughed at the statement and aimed their weapons at Yoh.

"Hmm déjà vu, oh well if that's how you guys want to play it then let's get started" Yoh said with a smile.

Yoh started to remove his left glove and when the glove was off it revealed a completely white hand.

The pirates charged at Yoh but he didn't move his feet instead he quickly squatted down and slammed his white hand down on to the ground.

"Yin pillars" yelled Yoh!

Just then multiple tone pillars rose up out of the ground and were heading toward the charging pirates.

About half of the pirates were able to get out of the way, but those who couldn't were knocked high up into the air and were unconscious before they hit the ground.

Some of the pirates were hesitant about charging at Yoh a second time, but one man quickly rallied the rest of the pirates and got them to charge again.

"Some people never learn" said Yoh.

"Yin prison" said Yoh as he again hit his hand to the ground but this time instead of pillars a giant square box with bars shot up around the pirates.

"How the hell is he doing this" said one of the pirates?

Yoh quickly ran up to the cage of the pirates and slammed his hand on the bars.

"Yin poles"!

Just then stone poles shot out of the bars of the prison hitting the pirates in many parts of their body and causing them to be knocked out.

"Well that was easier than usual" said Yoh as he wiped the dust off of his clothes.

…

Inside the pirates hideout Cero was somehow able to find his way to Cad Roc's room at the top of the tower which thanks to Yoh was now unguarded. He came up to a large room that was about three times larger than all the others. He opened the door and although he couldn't see him he knew Roc was there.

At the end of the room was a tall pudgy man sitting in a large wooden chair. In his mouth was an uncooked dead hog.

"Who the hell are you what are you doing in my room" said Cad Roc as he gnawed at the hog?

"My name isn't important, but what is, is that this will be the last day you spend on this island" said Cero calmly.

Roc slowly got up from his chair and threw the boar toward the other side of the room.

"Oh really well I don't see how some blindfolded man with a stick is going to be able to stop me".

Cero pulled his sword out of its wooden sheath and pointed it at Roc.

"This is how" said Cero with his same calm demeanor.

"Oh if we're going to pull weapons on each…."

Roc's body started to grow green scales and his mouth grew wider and sprouted razor sharp teeth. His fingers turned into pointed claws and the pupils of his eyes turned sideways.

"You see I eat the croc croc fruit so now I have the body crushing strength of a crocodiles jaw" said Roc.

Cero didn't say a word he just continued to point his blade in the pirates direction.

"I hope you won't be too crunchy".

Roc lunged at Cero his jaw opened wide and ready to snap at Cero's body, but that didn't happen because instead at biting at the blind man's body he bit at empty air.

"Is that the best you can do" said Cero still pointing his sword.

"You got lucky let's see you do it again".

Roc lunged at Cero again repeatedly biting at him but missing every time.

"How are you doing this if you can't see through that blindfold"?

Cero positioned his sword so that the sharp end faced the ground.

"I have been a swordsman for almost my entire life, but I have only been blind for five years. And since the days I lost my sight I have been training sharpening my senses. I can smell the blood on your from what you were eating, the sound of your feet moving on the ground, the feel of the wind changing with every movement you make, but most importantly I can feel the killing intent that you are putting off. I may not be able to see but I also have no blind spot".

"Sliding slash" Cero's feet glided on the floor as he appeared behind Roc.

A large slash appeared on Roc's body it spurted a large amount of blood on to the floor. Roc collapsed lifeless on the ground.

"As I said this would be your final day on this island" said Cero as he left the room and made his way out of the tower.

…

Cero made his way to the front of the tower to meet back up with Yoh.

"I would watch your step the pirates are still having their beauty sleep" said Yoh jokingly.

Cero lifted up his sheath and hit onto the ground, the vibrations from the impact showed shades of multiple men unconscious on the ground along with the giant stone structure made by Yoh.

"How were you able to do this" asked Cero?

"Well you ever hear of a Devil Fruit" Said Yoh.

"Those fruits that give the eater strange powers, you ate one" said Cero.

"Yeah and it really comes in handy at times like these" said Yoh.

"So the Devil Fruit you ate gave you the ability to create those constructs"

"Well yes and no the builds are only half of what I can do"

"So what's the other half"?

Before Yoh could answer the question he spotted a navy ship heading toward the island.

"Crap I have to go" said Yoh.

"Why"?

"Well you see there's a navy ship heading here and I'm kind of wanted".

"Why" asked Cero looking confused

"Oh because I'm a pirate well see ya".

Yoh quickly ran toward the opposite side of the island. But unfortunately for him his boat was on the side of the island that the navy was coming from.

"Crap, crap, crap my boat on the other side and I just know he's on that ship. And I'm talking to myself again ugh".

"Hey if you want to get off this island without being handcuffed I suggest you follow me" said Niko.

"What" asked Yoh?

"I was told to bring you so come on".

Yoh didn't have much choice so for a second time he followed the kid.

Once again he brought him to Cero's shop.

"You do realize I won't have much need for traveling supplies in jail right" said Yoh.

"Don't worry he has a plan" said Niko.

Niko led Yoh to the shops basement, there he saw years of supplies stacked on shelves and to his surprise the room let out to a cave filled with water and tied at the entrance of the cave was a boat with a large trunk in the back of it.

"What is this" asked Yoh?

"This is our way off the island" said Cero coming from the left side of the cellar carrying his sword and a large backpack.

"Our way off what are you talking about" asked Yoh.

"I'm coming with you".

"You do know that I'm a pirate and just to let you know I'm kind of being chased by a weirdo marine captain"

"You helped save my island and got me to fight back after a very long time of hiding in my shop the least I can do is help you on your journey".

"Kind of seems like you're doing more for me then I did for you to be honest" said Yoh.

"Well to be honest I have my own reasons to go with you so what do you say".

"Well at least I won't have to talk to myself anymore and having a skilled swordsman can't hurt so welcome to a life of piracy".

The two young men shook hands and said goodbye to Niko.

They followed the stream of the cave out to sea out of sight of the marines.

Cero pulled out a map and unfolded it and handed it to Yoh.

"So what where are we heading to captain" asked Cero.

"I don't know. How close is the nearest island"?

"You have the map".

"Oh I don't know how to read a map here you can read one right"?

Cero just starred at Yoh.

"What"?

"I'm going to wait for you to figure it out".

Yoh just looked confused and a few moments later he got a wide-eyed look on his face.

"CRAAAAAAP"!

….

Author's notes

Well heres the third chapter sorry it took so long to post got caught up in holiday fun. With the first addition of a crew mate Yoh heads out onto his next adventure. In the next chapter the history of Yoh and his powers are revealed so hope you look forward to it.


End file.
